What the Rings Told Them
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Wonder Woman calls upon Batman for assistance. Little does he know, this mission will change his life forever. Diana/Bruce. Rated T for mild language and sexual themes.


What the Rings Told Them

A/N: Different universe from my other DC stories. I meant for this to be a short story but I couldn't stop myself from writing more.

WW: Bruce, I require your assistance

That was all the text said. Diana was never one to say much over text, or phone, or anything that wasn't face-to-face for that matter.

Bat: Sorry Diana, occupied at the moment. Can this wait?

If it were any other time I would help but I have loads of paperwork to do a Wayne Enterprises and I can't totally neglect my day job. Besides, what is so dire that the Amazon Princess can't handle it?

WW: I suppose. This doesn't have anything to do with the League or conflict in general

Now I have to know what is going on. It is rare that she would contact any of us asking for help if it didn't require League intervention.

Bat: What else could you need my help for?

WW: It is a matter of friendship.

Let me tell you something about Wonder Woman. Unlike most in the 21st century whatever she says is in the literal sense, no more and no less. She doesn't really beat around the bush either so this mysterious behavior is brand new to me. Coming from her at least.

Bat: Okay, I can be available in about an hour, where do you want to meet?

WW: May we meet at the Manor?

Bat: Of course, I will have Alfred make preparations

WW: Thank you.

Bat: What are friends for?

After an hour of pure hell organizing spreadsheets and number crunching, as well as reading emails from the board I am finally free. I call Alfred and tell him to expect a guest and she will be arriving shortly. He seemed delighted. I still haven't forgot his comment about (read in British accent) "The Wayne Family must go one Master Bruce". He means well. It takes me five minutes to get from my office to the car, avoiding my secretaries and others who would love to have me invest in their start-up companies. Hal once got an appointment under an alias and pitched an invention that "Would make even the Batman laugh". I didn't laugh but he sure did. Anyway, by the time I got through the horrid Gotham traffic and reach the estate I am exactly 27 minutes late. When I pull up the driveway I see a very expensive looking car pulled up to the front. Who knew Amazonian currency can be exchanged right?

"Master Wayne I must say, you failed to mention that the guest I would be serving is a Princess!" Alfred exclaims as I enter the house.

"Come on, you've met Diana before" I say dismissing his concern.

"Yes, but I would've dusted a bit more, as well as pulled out the caviar" He grumbles. I just shake my head.

"You can relax for the night, patrolling with be cancelled for today" I say, anticipating this "assistance" to be a big one. If Diana asks for help it can't be a small task.

"If you say sir" He says as he heads up the staircase. Taking off my jacket, I walk into the living room where I find Diana, dressed in an elegant red dress, hair pulled into a very complex braided pattern, and wearing a pair of heels that exaggerate her muscular goddess-like legs (She is a demi-god after all). She isn't facing me, but looking at the framed pictures on the wall. Photos from my childhood. My parents were in each and every one of them because I stopped having Alfred take photos after they died. Even from behind I can tell so much from her body language. She looks at the photos with such compassion and curiosity, no doubt wondering what happened to the smiling child depicted in the frames. I clear my throat.

"I knew you were there Bruce" She says, not breaking eye contact with the pictures. She may not have the extraordinary senses like Clark does, but she can sure read her surroundings like no one I have ever met.

"So, what did you need my help with?" I ask walking over to her, joining her in looking at the pictures of what seems like a different person.

"I must confess, I lied to you" She says simply. I am taken aback. She is at the bottom of the list of those who would lie. Ever.

"So, this is League related?"

"No," She turns and looks at me with those piercing sky-blue eyes. "But it does involve the potential of us suiting up"

"Ah, I see" I say having to look away from her gaze. If the Batman is intimidated by her stare that should tell you something. "What is the mission"

"It is espionage," She says simply. Now I am intrigued. I love spying. "The targets name is Simon Stagg"

"Stagg?" I say in almost disbelief. Stagg has been one of the biggest competitors to Wayne Enterprises, always trying to push out new tech, but ultimately having it fail. "What is God's name are you doing going after him for?"

"I have been trying to settle a Civil War in Africa but the sides are continuously being supplied with high tech arms from Stagg Industries. I need solid proof that he is the one giving the order" She says now gazing upon the Gotham skyline. The evening light illuminates her flawless features perfectly. Responding to my silence she looks back to me. "What do you say?"

"I'm in, what were you thinking?" She ponders my question for a millisecond.

"Stagg is going to be on a cruise for the next couple days, it starts in Italy then touches down in Africa. A little suspicious considering the Civil War" She sees my face, I guess I don't look so convinced because she follows up, "If you are concerned about being gone for too long I can manage by myself…"

"No, it's not that. Dick and Tim can take care of Gotham just fine" Her face lights up for a moment then realizes my concern must be elsewhere.

"Then why do you hesitate?" She asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"It's our cover story" Usually if I need to be somewhere I just hire some sexy actress to play along with my playboy persona while I conduct my research at night. This time I need to integrate Diana into this equation. Sure, she passes as sexy, but she would never, I mean NEVER play the part of a playboy's skank.

"Oh, I see," She nods her head. "We can think of it on our way over, we don't have much time"

"Let's head down to the Cave and get the equipment all set up" She nods and I turn my attention to the old Grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

"Wayne, Bruce" I say to the man with the clipboard in my over confident cocky voice. I turn and look over to Diana who is following me closely carrying a tablet, pretending to write down everything. "And my assistant"

"I'm sorry Mister Wayne, I do not see you on the list" He says back, flipping desperately between pages. "Perhaps there was a mix-up?"

"No, I am supposed to be here to discuss a business opportunity with Simon Stagg, the man in charge of this cruise" This of course caused him to give us one of the top suites, reserved for rich people who suddenly decide to show up without notice. Kind of like me.

As we settle into the suite Diana immediately throws off her heels and rushes into the bathroom to "get rid of this clothing horror" referring to the long, tight skirt that she was wearing. While she does this I begin setting up the surveillance system. For the first evening and night I plan to have Diana and I going all around the ship placing microscopic camera and microphones wherever Stagg may possibly be. That's phase 1. Phase 2 is talking with Stagg and trying to convince him that Wayne Tech is looking to go into the arms business. Just as I finish setting up the station I hear the bathroom door open.

"So how do you want to split up the ship?" I ask, not turning around.

"Since you are far more experienced in stealth I suppose you should handle the higher security areas and I can manage the more populated areas" She says.

"Yes, that should work out fine, when do you want to…" My voice trails off as I look to see Diana standing in the middle of the room, bare foot, hair let down and pulled to one side, wearing nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a T-shirt that is a size too small. When we make eye contact she looks at me with a look of confusion.

"When do you want to….?" She says repeating my long-forgotten train of thought. I shake my head.

"Meet up for dinner. I mean your meal card is tied to mine" She ponders this.

"How about 6?" I nod, turning back to the computer screen. "Is there something wrong with my attire?"

"No, it's just…" For the second time, I hesitate. "I never see you in such exposing clothing, except when in your Amazonian Armor that is"

"Oh, I understand. I suppose it is a bit different huh?" She says looking over herself again. "But I am proud of my body, why should I cover it up?"

"Okay Diana, I'm going to say something that you probably won't want to hear" I say massaging my eyebrows. "The people on this cruise are very used to getting what they want and you are the literal definition of female sexuality, so they will be tempted by you. I just want you to be careful"

"You think that I am going to let some _man_ take advantage of _me_?" She says in an accusing tone. I try to respond but she keeps going. "I hope you know that he would be unconscious before he laid a finger on me"

"I know," I say gently. "That's what I am afraid of"

"So, I can't be proud of my body without tempting a man's lust?" She says now crossing her arms. I really stepped in it this time. How do I explain this to her?

"Listen I am not saying that its fair, I dislike it as much as you do, but that is just the way it is" I say calmly, trying to neutralize the situation. She sits down on the bed, her hands rest in her lap. I have seen those hands pummel gods and yet they are flawless, gentle and kind. This world doesn't deserve her.

"I sometimes wonder if I will ever understand your world" She says. I can feel her sorrow and longing for answers, I once felt it as well. But that was long ago, now I just accept the world as it is. A cruel and harsh reality that desperately needs a cure. There are few bright lights that combat this dark world, like Diana and Clark, but more often than not, they eventually succumb to the dark as well. I position the chair in front of her awkwardly. I never really was one for the touchy-feely moments.

"You don't want to," I say avoiding eye contact. Then, unexpectedly I feel the warm embrace of two strong arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"Bruce, I know you have seen horrible things in Gotham" She says still tightening her embrace. "I know it changed you"

"I just don't want it to change you as well" I say softly. After a moment of brief silence, I clear my throat and change the subject. "We should probably get back to the mission"

She pulls away but maintains her eye contact. "Should I get changed?"

"Just into something a little more formal" She sighs. "I'm sorry"

"Have you reached the Ballroom yet?" I whisper into the communicator in my watch. At first, I hear static and gargled voices but then she comes in loud and clear.

"Yes, I have begun placing the bugs already" She says in a hushed tone. "Where are you?"

"On my way to the security room, I need to hack into their computer" I say turning down an empty corridor leading to a single door marked 'public safety'. Before I knock I loosen my tie, mess up my hair, and get ready to sound drunk. After knocking loudly for a couple seconds, the door opens and I see a middle-aged, short, round man standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" He asks sounding all formal and serious. This will be easy.

"Yea are you guys allowing guns on the cruise now?" The guard's eyes widen, then narrow. "Cuz I just saw I man packin and now I am wondering if I need to carry mine too"

Before I even finish my drunken speech, the man is racing off calling into his shoulder radio for back-up, leaving me standing there alone with the door wide open. Like I said. Easy. My god their systems are so old it makes Damian's laptop look like a next generation super computer. Hacking it was the easiest job I had done in a while, I was kind of hoping for a bit of a challenge really. After I am done installing my software, I look up at the computer monitors and focus my attention to the screens that cover the ballroom. Diana is making her way around the room, an amateur wouldn't see it, but I can notice the way she is planting the bugs. Very subtle but I think the real feat is how she isn't drawing any attention to herself. Usually her presence alone draws attention, her confidence and her attitude as a strong powerful warrior. Shaking myself from images of Diana, I leave the room and make my way towards the cargo bay.

It's 6 o'clock. Where is she? I think to myself as I wait outside the dining area. We had to stop using our communication devices because of Diana not being discrete enough when using it. She said she kept getting 'weird looks' as she spoke to her bracelet. Minutes pass by and still no sign of Diana. I hope she didn't encounter any complications since last radio contact, maybe I should go looking for her. As I am about to leave I feel a tap on me should followed by an odd tingling sensation. I turn to see Diana looking very pleased with herself, beaming a brilliant smile.

"Looks like I snuck up on the World's Greatest Detective" She says smugly.

"Oh, come on," I say trying to dismiss the achievement. She pokes me playfully.

"Admit it, I snuck up on you" She says gleefully. I roll my eyes before admitting defeat.

"Fine," I begin to say, her eyes shining with anticipation. "You snuck up on me"

"See was that so hard?" She asks innocently as I grumble to myself. "Now how does dinner work on the ship?"

"Here follow me" I say, taking her hand and walking ourselves toward the service desk that sits promptly in front of the dining hall. After being admitted and our meal cards scanned, we continue our way into the grand hall, decorated with bright lights, elegant décor, and rows upon rows of tables. Tables ranging from large 10-person rectangles to small 2-seaters. Being royalty, this display of elegance is nothing compared to what she is used to on Themyscira. As we make our way to the buffet line she leans close and whispers,

"Why are we holding hands?" She asks, probably confused by my odd showing of affection.

"Because I want to avoid any women thinking that they have a chance" I say calmly.

"You could have just said that you wanted to hold my hand Bruce" She says teasingly as we begin serving ourselves from the mountain of food.

"It's all business Diana," I say, trying to deny the fact that she is right. She just rolls her eyes.

"Why is it always business with you?" She asks me while serving herself a salad and some prime rib. "Don't you leave any time for fun?"

"You know me" I say as I take small amounts of everything, "Its either patrolling in Gotham or being with the League. I barely have time for personal affairs"

"Well you should make time" She says in a tone that I can't place. "Take a vacation every once in a while"

"Crime doesn't take vacations, why should I?" I say simply. She throws her head back in exhaustion.

"Not everything is about fighting crime" She says as we sit down at a table for two. "Even the Bruce Wayne has limits"

"What about you?" I ask changing the subject. "When do you take vacations?"

"Whenever I need them," She says smirking a little. "Honestly, you don't think the world could go on if Batman disappeared for 3 or 4 days?"

"I'm sure the world could go on, but I don't know what could happen in those days" I say digging into my plate.

"Remember, you died and the world kept spinning Bruce" She says carefully. "A new Batman even rose to take your place"

"I was lucky" I say bluntly. Seeing it as the time to drop it, Diana looks out over the ocean. As she became engulfed by its beauty, I became mesmerized by hers. I have always felt that way about Diana. Ever since we first met I knew that she would be the one to capture my attention. Before I could tear myself away from her image, she looks back to me. Our eyes lock for a moment before she gets up.

"I need to use the restroom" As she leaves my phone vibrates in my pocket. It only vibrates when either the League needs me or its Alfred. I look at the message and sure enough Alfred had sent me a link to a week-old article. The headline reads: " _African Civil War Ends with help from Wonder Woman"_ Confused I had to read the whole article to make sure what I was reading was true.

Bat: Alfred, what is this?

Penny 1: An article I found when I was doing a bit of research for your mission. I hope Ms. Prince can shed some light on this discovery.

Bat: Understood, thank you

Penny 1: Quite welcome Master Bruce

"What are we to do for the rest of the evening?" Diana says as she sits down. Startled, I shove my phone into my pocket. Reacting to my behavior she follows up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no" I say reassuringly. She must have an explanation for this, I will ask her in a more private setting. "Just doing a bit of thinking that's all"

"Always the thinker" She says as she takes a sip from her glass. "Any thought on what to do after this?"

"Not much to do but monitor the bugs we placed earlier," I say, my mind still racing with possibilities. "What would you like to do?"

"Could we go up to the viewing deck? I hear the horizon is most beautiful this time of night" She says, eager to get moving.

"Sure, it will take a couple hours to sync up all of the devices anyway" I say, she smiles and her eyes twinkle a little.

We make our way up to the viewing deck, and much to my surprise there is an extreme lack of people up here. But sure, enough the horizon is a sight to behold. The once all blue sky has been transformed into a slow gradient from blue to yellow to red and the water's surface reflects the light in the most amazing way. We slowly make our way around the deck, talking about times long since passed. The first years of the League and whatnot, reminding me of simpler times. Finally, once we have sat down at one of the many tables, I ask.

"Diana, what are we actually doing here?" She doesn't make eye contact. She only lowers her head focusing on her hands that lie in her lap. "Because I know the Civil War ended a week ago"

"Please don't be mad Bruce" She begins, being uncharacteristically nervous. "I love you"

Let's just say I nearly fell out of my chair. Love me? "Diana, when-?"

"Just hear me out okay?" I nod, and she takes a deep breath before continuing her speech. "Deep down I know I always have, but the truth was shown to me during the Blackest Night (I will be referring to the Wonder Woman Arc of the Blackest Night Event), the night I was possessed by a black ring. I was shown illusions, in them everyone I loved tried to break the rings hold over me. Cassie tried but I killed her, Donna as well. Even my own mother fell to my possessed blade. After slaying all those closest to me, you appeared. You kissed me and the black ring's connection was broken because of the love I felt for you, and in its place, came a Star Sapphires ring. You drove the darkness out of me and showed how deep down I truly love you"

I knew what happened during the Blackest Night, the basics anyway. It was my re-animated form that allowed many of my friends to be possessed by the Black Rings but Diana never told me that it was also me that broke her connection to it. Speechless I sat there, begging for words yet none came. Finally, I choked out some. "When I had the White Ring, it showed me the potential for a happy life. A life where I could truly be happy. The White Ring didn't show me a place, or a time, it showed me you. Just you. It showed me that my life would be complete if all I had was you, I didn't need the money or the vengeance, all I needed was you. I have loved you ever since I met you"

She looks up, half surprised at my sentiment also half relieved. I then lean into her and she does the same. As our lips connect I feel tingles and shocks everywhere around my body, making me push ever closer to her. To my disappointment she pulls away. I must've had a confused look on my face because she says,

"I still haven't told you why I lied to you" I then offer,

"Why don't we go back to our room?" She smiles and nods.

I can't remember the last time I held a woman's hand and it felt completely and utterly right. Our hands never unlock until we reach our room. Throwing off her heels she jumps into her nightly clothes and sit on the bed, ready to explain everything. As anxious as I am to hear it, I am still in shock from both what I heard tonight as well as how readily I expressed my own emotions. Slowly I sit down in the chair and wheel myself over the bed side, ready to listen.

"Lately I haven't been able to control my feelings around you and I feared that I wouldn't be able to function in the League unless I let them out somehow. I asked you to join me on this cruise not for investigating Simon Stagg, but to spend time with you. Alone" She says rapidly, being uncharacteristically nervous yet again. I stop her fidgeting hands with my own, trying to be the gentlest possible.

"In all honesty Diana," I begin saying as I start massaging her soft, strong hands. "I have been feeling the same way as well. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself around you"

She locks eyes with me and this time, neither of us look away. We just sat there, hands clasped together and eyes locked in a way that I can't explain. For years I have wondered what it would be like if I were to have the balls to tell her. It turns out she did it all for me. Suddenly her attitude takes a shift, a good one.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asks curiously. I know what you are thinking, _isn't this the part where they f*ck each other's brains out after confessing their love?_ You would be wrong. If you knew Diana at all you would know that she loves movies. On Themyscira they had each other, (if you know what I mean) but movies? Hell no! Diana has only been to the outside world for about 10 or so years, she isn't even close to being sick of movie watching. Action movies don't really pique her interest because she can do all the stunts that are pulled using CGI, but what she does love is comedies. I think the thing that confused us all the most was when the Watchtower was virus ridden from all the movies she "borrowed" from the internet. This being said, movie time is sacred to her. She likes to watch a lot of them alone, she almost treats them as an ancient document needing to be studied in the most intense and quiet moments, needing absolute focus. So, having her ask if she wants to watch a movie with me is one of the most flattering things I can imagine.

"Absolutely" She smiles. After spending the next 30 minutes flipping through the cruises digital service we finally settle on an Adam Sandler film. I know, I know, but Diana loves the wacky, stupid characters that he does in all his films. It makes her laugh and I love her laugh, therefore I love Adam Sandler. So, there we sat, I in my briefs and V-neck and she in her boy shorts and T-shirt, we ordered room service at least 5 times always for more popcorn. For what seemed like the whole night we binge-watched movies it's a good thing I am up most nights because if I were some regular joe there would be no way I could go all night without falling asleep.

Laughter. Laughter from an angel. That's the last thing I remember before waking up to sunshine streaming in from the window. I fell asleep? I guess even the Batman loses the no-sleep contest when Wonder Woman is involved. I get up and scratch my head, still drowsy from the late night.

"Morning my little Bat" The angelic voice says behind me, I turn and see Diana on the floor, stretching. Did she ever go to sleep?

"Morning, did you ever fall asleep?" I ask, repeating my thought. Coming up from a downward dog she replies.

"Yes, after I saw you fall asleep I turned off the TV and went to bed as well. Except I didn't sleep till noon" She says teasingly.

"Noon?" I say in disbelief looking at the bedside clock. She laughs.

"I would have woken you sooner but I know that you need your beauty sleep so I made sure the blinds were drawn and I was quite" She says again teasing me. If it were anyone else it would annoy the hell out of me. "But I thought noon was enough to I thought why not wake up to sunshine?"

"Thanks for your concern" I grumble as I walk on over to the bathroom. Man, I gotta piss.

After disposing of my waste, I walk back out and then I am greeted with the sight of a fully functional security system, not really a romantic piece of décor. Diana catches me staring and she winces a bit. "In hindsight, I should have picked an excuse that didn't involve so much money and effort huh?"

"Oh, trust me I spend far more on a lot less" I say trying to ease her worrying. I am a billionaire after all. She smiles weakly.

"Yes, well I shall know better in the future. Speaking of, since the Stagg thing was all fake, how do you want to spend the next few days?" It's a fair question. I had expected to spend the next few days gathering intel and planning a way to take Stagg down but what is there to do on a fancy boat with only rich people on board?

"Well, we don't need to stay on the boat, we can literally go anywhere we want" Her eyes light up.

"Anywhere?" She asks slyly.

"Let me clarify, anywhere on Earth" She rolls her eyes. "Too much can happen in space. Too many variables"

"Okay okay," She then paces the room racking her brain on places we could go. Finally, she gets an idea. "Would you like to visit Themyscira?"

"Wait isn't it forbidden to have any men there?" I ask curiously. I remember the last time the League had to go there. All of us had to watch our back or else we were bound to have a spear sticking out of it sooner or later.

"Yes, but I am sure that my mother will make an exception" I narrow my eyes.

"How sure? I don't want to end up as a kabab" I say flatly. Yea, not to mention my future with Diana put on permanent hold.

"Guarantee it" She says pecking me on the cheek.

"Alright, if it's as beautiful as you say it is" I say, hoping to arouse some passion.

"You must be joking" She says crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at me. "Themyscira has been untouched by the greed of men making it the last paradise on Earth, its beauty is incomprehensible"

"Incomprehensible?" I ask teasingly. "I don't know I have seen some pretty beautiful things…"

"Like what?!" She is getting into it now. Time for the best line in history.

"Like you" I say bluntly, packing up my clothes in the suitcase. Next thing I know I am tackled onto the bed, face up staring into the gorgeous eyes of a demigod. I can't help but smile and neither can she.

"You really had me going there Bruce" She says playfully punching me. Even when she is playing it still stings a bit.

"So, should we be on our way or what?" I ask loading the last of my stuff into my bags. She looks at the dresses, the skirts and the heels that are strewn across the floor.

"I don't want to keep any of this. I hated wearing it" She says in disgust.

"So, leave it, it's not like you would ever wear it again" She nods but them our attention turns to our monitoring station. We cannot leave this stuff behind. Then we look at the window. I walk over, unlatch the window pane and motion her to throw it overboard.

"If you say so"

"You called the Invisible Jet?" I ask her as we stand on the deck, wearing nothing but what we slept in. I swear every single man is staring at Diana's body. I don't blame them.

"Yes, it should be here any second" She says looking at her device.

"Good, because this is just getting awkward now" Now I am getting a little anxious standing out here like this. Diana is all calm and collected, but Batman is the one about to make a scene. This whole trip has been weird.

"It's here," She says looking over the ledge. "The cargo bay is open on the bottom of the Jet so we are going to jump into the water then swim up into it"

"Okay" I say, throwing the suitcase overboard. "After you"

Without hesitation, she dives over the ledge and disappears into the blue abyss. My turn. Mimicking Diana I dive into the water, grab the suitcase and follow her underneath the jet. After climbing into the jet, she programs it for Themyscira, autopilot mode. She walks back into the cargo bay looking for her traditional armor. As she looks for it I can't help but admire her. The water has basically made her clothes shrink onto her, making them semi-transparent as well.

"I gotta say Diana, you look amazing" She smiles, then looks at me going up and down. I now know what it feels like to be a hot female.

"You do too, how come you hide your body in that concealing armor of yours? I like what I am seeing" She says playfully.

"Yea well the keyword there is armor. I'm not bulletproof" She makes a pouty face, then goes back to look for her armor again. As she dries off and dons her red, gold, and blue armor, I do the same. Except not ceremonial armor like hers, but my classic black and grey suit of high tech armor that keeps me alive. Nothing like an Amazon to make you feel your own mortality. When she sees me fully dressed in my batsuit she raises an eyebrow.

"Well now that I see it you look good in almost anything" I can't help but feel myself getting hot in the face. Good thing my suit regulates temperatures.

"We are almost there, for now just stay close, most Amazons haven't seen a real man. They will be less than welcoming to you seeing as you have defiled their Princess" Wait, what!?

"Wait a minute, we haven't even had- "She interrupts me.

"Even though we haven't, they will assume so since it is what they are led to believe" She says sadly.

"Whatever you say. But I would never 'defile' you. That word is just so harsh" She laughs.

"You are right, if I were to say it I would use the word 'pleasure' or 'mated'"

"My God Diana since when have you started talking like this?" I ask taken aback from her bluntness.

"Well I am just saying how it is!" She says defensively. "I mean I would assume that it would be pleasurable"

"Okay that's enough when are we getting there?" She checks her map.

"Now" Wow okay.

She is right. It really is beautiful. Greenery here is something to behold, I think Poison Ivy would like it here. The water as well, it's so blue and clear, like something you see in those resort catalogs but in real life. This is all observed from far away at least. Up close is a whole different story. The second I step off the jet I have spears at my throat and arrows pointed at me chest. See why I wore my armor? If it weren't for Diana I think I would've been made an example of, probably sacrificed to the gods or something like that. She immediately called them off and demanded an audience with the queen (her mom), although still wary of me they complied. The whole way up to the palace I was being watched, whether it be from the treetops or in a circle around me, there was an Amazon pointing a weapon and aiming to kill. Maybe I should've reconsidered letting her take me to the island. Walking through the columns of the palace was something I will never forget. Each pillar was cut from the purest marble and limestone, making them a clean, smooth, white surface. Imagine the Acropolis in Greece, but not rundown and weathered. This building was pristine in every sense of the word. As I stare in awe at the architectural masterpiece I can see Diana smiling at me in the corner of my eye. The interior is just as magnificent. Polished marble makes up most of the structure with gold trimmings strewn about in all the right places. There are these alcoves scattered around the main floor holding what I can only imagine as historical artifacts, helmets, swords, shields, instruments and the like. This place is the holy grail of Greek Mythology. Would it be Greek Mythology? I am pretty convinced that it's not a myth anymore. Anyway, one of the high honor guards told us to wait in the massive atrium, which is alright with me because I get to look at all the cool ancient stuff. What's not cool was them placing 2 guards at every entrance and exit, not to mention they yelled if Diana and I got within 5 feet of one another. It wasn't too long till Queen Hippolyta descended from the grand staircase (Which made my staircase look like a doll houses'). Once she reached the bottom she greeted Diana with a warm hug and speaking in a tongue that I could only think to be ancient Greek. Midway through their exchange her mother glances at me and her attitude turns stern and a frown appears. Great, this will go extremely well. When they finish Hippolyta clears her throat and walks over to me, I look at Diana who has a not so confident smile on her face, I am sure she is trying to be reassuring but it just isn't working for me.

"So, I see the Batman has returned to Themyscira" She says in perfect English. Her accent reminds me on Diana's only a little thicker. "Tell me, why do you wish to court my daughter?"

"Because I love her, your Highness" She raises an eyebrow at my sediment. I continue, "And I have never met a woman with such a strong will to do good in the world and a compassionate heart to match"

"Hmm" She says, narrowing her eyes at me. "And do you have any idea what we would do to you if you mistreat her in any way"

"No," I say carefully, "But I do know that Diana would be the one to fear"

Hippolyta studies me carefully, looking me over. "Why do you wear the mask?"

"Because I fear for those closest to me, if my enemies knew who I was, they would attack me by getting to those I love" I have said those words many times before, but if feels real this time. I take a deep breath and slowly remove the cowl. "I hope I can convince you that from now on, Diana is my life, I would do anything to protect her, no matter how insignificant I may seem"

"I understand you wish to spend some time here on the island, to sight see?" She asks, turning her attention to the fireplace.

"Yes, Diana was excited to show me where she had grown up, if it's important to her, it is to me" I know it sounds like I am laying it on thick here, but it's true.

"Very well, I will notify my people not to harm you, unless they deem your behavior worthy of discipline" She says calmly. Then she turns to Diana and speaks something in the foreign tongue again. I don't understand it but I know a warning when I hear it. Diana replies and bows down before leading me out of the palace. The guards don't follow.

"Wow, that was pretty extreme" I say breaking the silence as we descend the palace steps to the town square below.

"It went a lot better than I had expected" Diana says, sounding beyond relieved.

"How did you expect it to go?" I ask incredulously. She shrugs.

"It doesn't matter, let's get you into a more…" She looks at my suit, a stark contrast to the beautiful flora and fauna around us. "Appropriate attire. It won't help ease the tension if you look like a demon from Hades walking around"

"Okay, what do you suggest I wear?" I say, as we approach one of the many stores in the marketplace. "I don't imagine you would have male clothing lying around"

"Togas are pretty much unisex Bruce," She says laughing. "It will only take a few modifications"

Before I can respond, she requests two togas, one for her and one for me. The Amazon behind the counter seems joyous to see Diana, as for me not so much. Minutes pass and soon I am in possession of an authentic Greek Toga. "Where should I change?"

"We have some changing mats over there" She says, pointing to an area with padded mats but no barriers whatsoever.

"You mean I need to change out in the open? Don't you guys have a sense of modesty?" I whisper to her.

"Why should we? We are all in perfect physical fitness, we are proud of who we are, plus they can't judge you if they have never seen a man before" She says simply.

"When in Rome…" I say as I make my way over to the mats. First the gauntlets come off. Then the boots. I really should've been prepared for anything. I take off the rest of the suit and put the toga on faster than Barry would've. Finally, I look at the belt but decide against its feminine design and opt to use my utility belt. I mean a belt is a belt, right? The sandals were actually a lot more comfortable than I had expected. The Amazons had effectively perfected the way sandals should be. Suck it Birkenstocks. After I finished I look up to see that I have attracted a crowd. Many now look at me the way one would look at a dog with a bad trimming. At least they aren't trying to kill me.

"Diana?" I cry out desperately, I really don't want to lose my bodyguard. One on one I could probably take on an Amazon but this many? It wouldn't be a contest.

"Looking good" I turn and see Diana dressed in her own toga, white with a gold belt. She still wears her gold tiara though. "See don't you feel better already?"

"I definitely feel more in touch with my surroundings" She laughs which makes me smile. I love her laugh so much.

"How would you like to train with us a little?" She asks playfully. "I am sure my sisters would love to fight against your prowess"

"Fight?" I ask, my smile growing. "I have been wanting one this whole time"

"Remember sister, this is a sparring match so no maiming or killing" Diana tells the blonde Amazon wearing nothing but a simplified toga. I assume the simplification comes in handy in battle. Less clothes means less liability. She looks nowhere near as intimidating as Diana does though, even if she is holding an extremely sharp sword. I myself chose a pair of fighting sticks. Dick would approve. The sparring ring isn't that big so I can't dodge and leap around like an acrobat, I need a tight and strong defense. It seems the entire island population is watching us, silently waiting for the match to begin. The horn blows and the fight is on. Almost immediately my opponent leap forward, charging into me with a shoulder. She aims to throw me off first. She almost succeeds too, she isn't as strong as Diana but that doesn't mean she is weak. After I recover I catch her blade with my sticks forcing us into a lock. I break it by leaping up and over her followed by a swift leg sweep. She falls and when she looks up I am standing above her sticks positioned in a finishing spot. It means the battles over. Amazed she gets up and bows, I return the gesture. Before she even leaves the ring, another combatant enters. She is armed with a lance and an axe. Odd combination, this should be fun.

~  
"Okay I think that is enough" Diana says after the 16th opponent leaves the ring. The line that was awaiting their turn to fight groans in sync. "Yes, I know but unlike us, The Batman has limited stamina, he is only human after all"

Great thanks for making look weak. The Amazons were great opponents. Each one had their style and weapon of choice but the individuals themselves had trouble adapting to the constant changing of my move set. I beat 16 of them before I became visibly tired, and I think that is a feat all on its own. Diana leads me to a nice shaded area overlooking the arena.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised but it is unheard of to have a single man take down that many of my sisters" Diana says, handing me a cup of water. "You should be proud"

"And here I thought this was a vacation" I say in between gulps of water.

"We are, sparring is one of our favorite pass times" She days, wiping the sweat from my brow. "How about a more relaxing activity?"

"Like what? Fighting on horseback?" I say sarcastically.

"No, like swimming" She says, ignoring my attitude. "I can guarantee that you have never swam in water so blue next to a reef so colorful"

"I don't know I have been to Australia" I say raising an eyebrow to her suggestion. She merely shakes her head.

"Childs play, come, it isn't too far away"

"As you wish Princess" She glances at me over her shoulder and gives me a little smirk.

"Was I right?" Diana asks me as we start to strip down to our under-garments on the beach. From the looks of it, she is. Fine, white sand covers the beach from the water's edge to the edge of the green jungle behind us. It's sort of odd being on a beach without litter, think of the last time you have experienced that. You can't. Small waves crash upon the shore, not big enough to be a disturbance, but large enough to make that wonderful ocean sound. As for the ocean, Arthur wishes that his sea was as pure and clear as this. It's like I said earlier, it's like one of those pictures you see on the internet except this one isn't photoshopped or altered. I can feel the cleanliness, I can smell the sea breeze. I am so used to the stench of Gotham that this new set of smells and sights are almost overwhelming. I take a deep breath and plunge into the crystal blue water, I am then greeted with the sight of a massive coral reef, spanning from the cove we are in, to as far as I can see. The brilliant colors of the plants and animals are a welcome sight. I now realize why this place is called Paradise Island. I slowly come up for air and turn to Diana.

"I hate it when you're right" I can't help but smile at her. She puts on an innocent face and shrugs.

"You see now why I love this place? There is no place on Earth that compares"

"Yes, I agree but sadly in my experience nothing lasts forever" I say, surprising myself at my pessimistic remark.

"Wow where did that come from?" She asks, resting on a rock. I swim over to her and do the same. "I thought we were having a good time"

"We are," I say, holding her hand, "I am having a good time, but…"

"But what?" She asks softly, staring deep into my soul with those diamond eyes.

"Whenever I get close to someone, whenever I let my guard down, the worst things happen" I say quietly. "It's either that, or I push them away in attempt to protect them"

"Bruce," She says gently, I feel the warm touch of her hand on my cheek. "I can take care of myself. You know I can. You shouldn't fear what might come, you should enjoy what is"

"I can't let go of my past," I say even quieter, breaking eye contact. "I can't ignore the future"

"I know Batman is driven from the past, I can't change that. But nothing in the future is set in stone. I know that if we face it together, nothing- "She lifts my chin so I am looking her straight in the eyes. "And I do mean nothing will come between us. I love you Bruce, no matter how hard you try to push me away, I will always be there for you. Always"

"That's a lot to promise Diana. I carry a lot with me" I respond, she looks at me sympathetically with a shining in her eye.

"You have seen me lift, before haven't you?" Now smiling, I pull her in close connecting her lips with my own. After a tender moment, she pulls away. "Listen I am not saying this is going to be easy, our jobs take us far away from each other and our duties will make us take sacrifices but I will not lose you"

"I just really want to make this work" I say, softly. "Can you name another pair of supers that have made it?"

She thinks for a bit. "Arthur and Mera"

"Okay but Mera doesn't go out of her way to be a hero like others do" I know she has been a major part to play in defending earth, but if not for Arthur, I doubt she would get herself involved in human affairs.

"Dinah and Oliver" She says proudly. Diana has tried to convince Dinah to join her in Themyscira. Dinah said Oliver would be 'helpless' without her. She's right.

"Okay I will give you that one, any others?" She stops to think for a moment. Then a sly smile crosses her face.

"Dick and Barbara" Damn. She nailed me there. Ever since they were teens.

"Another"

"The new Hawk and Dove, I am forgetting their names though…" Hank and Dawn. I would call it unstable but that's just me.

"Their powers are kind of intertwined, they don't count" She rolls her eyes. I know she disagrees. She quickly throws another.

"Hal and Carol. Their relationship spans the Cosmos" Off and on but sure they always do come back together.

"They have broken up more times than I can count"

"How many more do I have to give you to convince you that it's possible to love?"

"Just give me one more good example" I know she can come up with one.

"Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Their love has literally spanned multiple lifetimes" When she is finished she crosses her arms and has that smug look on her face. "Have I raised your spirits at all?"

"You got me, but you forgot one critical pair" A look of confusion crosses her face while a smile creeps over my own. "Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince"

"Weren't you the one that had doubts a couple minutes ago?" She says smiling once more.

"I got over it"

"That quick huh?"

"Someone recently told me no to worry so much about the future"

"Too bad they don't have movies here huh?" I ask Diana as we settle into the elegant room that has been prepared for us. I am half surprised that Queen Hippolyta let us sleep into the same room. I would've thought that I would have to spend the night in a tent outside the palace with guards on every corner.

"That is one of the only things I miss from man's world, electricity will probably never be implemented here" She says with a tone that isn't sorrow but one of acceptance.

"That and ice cream, right?" I remember back to the early days when she was still new. Every time she got the chance she would eat ice cream.

"Yes. No ice here on Themyscira" If Killer Frost was their prisoner then they could have all the ice they ever wanted. I better not tempt her with that notion.

"So how does one pass the time at night?" I ask carefully. I don't want to get thrown into a midnight fight club with some Amazons.

"Read, tell stories, do chores. As a Princess, I never really had many chores to do" I suppose that is one thing we do have in common. Besides that, our situation can be described as she is a warrior princess I am a rich kid with issues. Lots and lots of issues. [for those who watched the JLU series].

"None of those really sound all that fun" I say, looking at the ancient art depicted on the walls. Suddenly I am thrown onto the bed. I look back up and see Diana looking down on me, completely and totally naked. "I think I know where this is going"

She smiles as she closes the gap.

"Where have you two been?" Barry yells into the commlink as he circles the giant mechanical beast. "We have been calling you guys for the last 2 days!"

"We were on a mission of our own for a few days, espionage with Simon Stagg. We had to maintain radio silence" I reply calmly as I strafe the skies taking care of the airborne robots.

"You guys should've gave us a warning before you took off" Hal says. "It would've saved us some time trying to contact you"

"We are here now" Diana says simply. Her statement shuts up the rest of them. As I finish picking off the flyers, Hal trips the giant mech with a construct while Barry handles crowd control, making sure not a single person is around to get hurt. This would've been done faster but Clark is off-planet and the others had issues of their own to worry about. Before the mech had the chance to get back up again, Diana is on its back slashing her way through the critical parts of the robotic beast. Seeing as the battle being finished I start to fly back to Gotham.

"It seems we are done here. I have matters to attend to Gotham, let me know if anything else comes up" I say in my usual tone.

"Okay don't help out with clean-up" Hal says being bitterly sarcastic.

"What could I possibly offer to the clean-up that your ring can't do?"

"Whatever" He grumbles, soon his green light leaves my sight.

Back at the cave I have much work to do. I have been gone for 3 days, and a lot can happen in that amount of time. Alfred updates me on the last few nights, nothing major happened but I need to be sure. I cross reference both Dick and Tim's accounts just to be sure nothing bigger is going on. Call me paranoid, but I have been blindsided far too often to let my guard down yet again. I hear the distinct sound of heels on stone steps.

"Why did you lie to the League?" Her voice echoes in the cavern walls. She isn't too happy. I wait till she is up close. I don't like shouting in my cave.

"I didn't think that in the middle of a battle was appropriate to discuss it" I say calmly, as she inches ever closer to my face. She isn't angry, just a little confused.

"I thought for sure that you would've wanted to tell them immediately" She says, playing with one of my batarangs.

"Yes, I do but there is a time and place for everything. We should tell them at the meeting this Thursday" I say, finishing my logs. She groans and sits on my lap.

"Come on Bruce, I have been waiting for this forever!" She says resting her head on my shoulder. I stroke her dark, silky hair and kiss her soft cheek.

Our moment is cut short when the sound of a motorcycle roars into the cavern. We both look up and see a red and black motorcycle coming slowly to a stop. Diana doesn't even make the effort to get up from our embrace. The cyclist removes his helmet to reveal the shocked, masked face of Tim.

"Um, should I have known about this?" He says slowly, resting the helmet on the seat of the bike.

"Good evening Tim!" Diana says getting up from our position. "I should leave to let Bruce explain it to you"

She winks to me as she leaves. I thought she wanted to do this together. Until she is completely out of earshot, silence envelops the cave.

Tim is the one to break the ice. He pulls back his cowl and it turns out he is smiling. "When the hell did this happen?"

"You know that 'mission' that I said I was on?" I say, trying to hide my smile. "Diana had falsely informed me about the target, it seems that she was after my heart all along"

"See? After all this time, I knew I was right!" Tim says happily. "Remember back when I first became Robin? I told you that she liked you"

"Yes well, it just took us awhile to sync up" I say, now impossible to hide my smile.

"So, who else knows?" He says, taking off his cape and belt assembly.

"Well we hadn't told anyone before you decided to surprise us with a visit" I say, acting annoyed.

"Hey, I was just going to say hi to Alfred, I didn't expect to walk in on you two" He says, still elated from his discovery. "Anyway, I don't have much time, I have to meet with Steph"

"Oh?" I say trying to change the topic. "And what are you two up to?"

"Dinner and patrol, I assume you will be out of commission tonight again?" He says smirking.

"Shut up" As he heads up the stairs, Diana returns from her walk around the cave. "How come you just abandoned back there?"

"I thought that talking to Tim was more of a Batman and Robin deal" She says, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Well he isn't Robin anymore, he goes by Red Robin now" She looks at his uniform in the vacuum sealed case placed alongside the rest of the bat-family's"

"You know, his suit kind of looks like Dr. Midnite's" She remarks, no doubt talking about the cowl.

"He hates it when any of us say that"

"Then I won't say it" She starts fiddling with my uniform again, except this time, it's my cowl. She looks it over a couple times. "I always wondered how you can fight in this thing, I looks like it constricts your movements"

"I got used to it pretty fast. Plus, it helps with injury protection. You can try it on if you like" Without hesitation she takes off her golden tiara and sets it down on the counter.

"How can you even fit this on?" She asks, struggling to get it to fit. After taking a few moments silently laugh at her struggle, I help her slip the cowl over her head. "By the gods, it is so annoying I feel trapped in this thing"

"All you need now is the belt" I say trying to contain my laughter. She decides enough is enough and takes it off relatively fast.

"I have a newfound respect for all you masked vigilantes" She says, putting her tiara on once again. "Speaking of vigilantism, may I join you on a patrol? I have always wondered how you spend your nights"

"Well you know how I spent last night" I say with a smirk, she smiles back at me.

"I do, and I was right it was pleasurable" She says playing along. "But back to patrol, I want to come tonight"

"Are you sure? I can be a different person out there" I say, trying to dissuade her from the idea.

"I am positive, I want to know all of Bruce Wayne and the Batman" She says defiantly.

"Alright, but I am not sure you should go in your typical attire, you won't be scaring anyone in that star-spangled thing" I say, noting her bright and shiny armor.

"You don't think that I can be intimidating in this?" God Diana, you are more intimidating than you will ever know.

"I just mean that my scare tactics won't really work if my partner is wearing polished gold" She sighs, dropping her arms in exhaustion.

"So, what do you propose I wear instead?" I think for a moment before an idea pops into my head. I don't say anything but I walk over to the armory and pull out a suit that hasn't been worn in years. As soon as she sees it Diana's eyes widen.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" She says, taking it from me.

"She would be delighted to have you wear it"

"It is a little tight, are you sure we are of comparable dimensions?" Diana says from inside the suit up chamber.

"She might've been a little shorter than you and you are a bit more built, but the suits are meant to stretch if need be" Okay Diana is way more muscular but I think it will be alright. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost," She says emerging from the chamber, "I just need help with the cowl again"

It is nothing compared to her regular armor but it will do. I'm sure Barbara won't mind. There Diana stands, wearing the Batgirl outfit, complete with the yellow boots and gloves. The emblem on her chest bulges due to Diana's… full breasts. The cape looks a little small, it doesn't really matter now, Diana doesn't need to glide anywhere she will be flying. The only thing missing in the cowl which she holds in her hand.

"Here, your hair is supposed to go through this back part like this," I feed her thick wavy hair through the opening and slide the mask snugly over her head. Diana adjusts it and I can tell she likes this one far better than the others.

"This one fits much better than yours, it doesn't have eye lenses which lets me see far better" She observes.

"Does everything else fit okay?" I ask, hoping that she approves so I can get on with my patrol.

"Yes, but can we take a picture? I want to send it to Barbara" I usually never let anyone take pictures inside the Batcave but what the hell. We quickly snap a photo and send it off. After, we make our way to the garage, where the Batmobile awaits.

"Why do you have so many?" She asks as we get in my favorite one. "I only have one Invisible Jet"

"Yea well it's like women and shoes I suppose, sometimes I feel like driving different ones" I say, she nods her head.

"Where are we headed?" She asks as I speed down a tunnel, leading to the exit near the GCPD.

"GCPD, the Batsignal is on which means Commissioner Gordon needs me" I say, I feel like I am training a new Robin. Except this one can kick my ass any day of the week.

"Bruce, I know what the Batsignal means, everyone does"

"I think its dumb" I say bluntly as we exit the tunnels via an inconspicuous construction site.

"I don't," She says looking up at the sky.

"Sorry the sky isn't as beautiful" I say sadly. "You can thank Ace Chemicals for that"

"Why haven't they shut it down?" She asks, clearly disgusted by the pollution.

"It's a money maker, people like money" I stop a couple blocks away. "We are gonna travel the rest of the way on foot, I don't like parking her near the police station"

"Why do you call it a her?" Diana asks as we make our way across the skyline.

"I don't know, it's not making you jealous, is it?" I ask playfully.

"Why would a car make me jealous?" It's odd to have someone flying next to me as I glide. Clark is the only one that has ever done so.

"I don't know" She scoffs and we keep on gliding/flying. I quietly motion her land out of sight while I talk to Gordon. Silently I sneak up on him.

"Evening Commissioner" He turns around, holding his signature cup of coffee and cigarette.

"We got a potential arms deal going on tonight but we aren't sure who is selling and who is buying, it could be related to- "He stops his sentence short and I notice his gaze is focused over my shoulder. "You didn't tell me that Gotham has a new Batgirl. Or Batwoman"

I turn and see Diana sitting down on the nearby ledge, inspecting her yellow gauntlets. I sigh and shake my head. "Sorry, I'm trying something new out"

"Okay, but are you sure she's ready? She doesn't look like she knows all the equipment" Gordon says watching Diana fiddle with the gear. I step in front of his line of sight.

"Trust me she can hold her own against me" His eyes widen and he nods.

"If you say so" He hands me a folder. "These are the targets of interest that could be of some use, intel had pegged them as the VIPs of the operation. Also, word is that they have a hired gun supervising the deal"

"Shouldn't be an issue, we've dealt with a lot worse" I say gruffly. He turns away, giving me my chance.

"Listen I know you think that you know what you are doing but just take it slow with this Batgirl" I hear him say this as I disappear from sight. He turns around and scoffs. "I just don't want this one disappearing as well"

Diana, luckily, got the memo and disappeared as well. It would've looked pretty bad if my partner didn't follow my vanishing act. We silently make our way over to the Batmobile and I plug in the route to where the deal is supposed to go down.

"You hear all of the details?" I ask her as we speed our way through the city.

"Yes, are there always illegal trades going on in Gotham? Don't they ever rest?" She says it as if it's unbelievable.

"Unfortunately, no. The more guns get confiscated the more they bring in. It's an endless cycle" I say glumly.

"I am sure without your efforts things would be far worse" She says, trying to comfort me. Honestly, I wonder if I make a difference at all sometimes.

"Thanks Diana, it really means a lot coming from you" I say quietly. Its silent for the rest of the ride there. I'm pretty sure it's because I darkened the mood so much. I again park the Batmobile a couple blocks away, the sound of the jet engine would surely scare them off. We make our way to the top of one of the warehouses but before we enter I give her a little direction. "Alright, I will initiate the takedown, feel free to come in anytime you want"

"I might just sit back and let you deal with them, I could be an observer to your ways just for tonight?" She says, placing herself on one of the structural beams.

"Are you planning to come along with me more than once?" I didn't think she wanted to make this a regular thing.

"Well I would _like_ to, if the Batman permits it of course" She says, mocking me.

"If so, we should really consider a stealth uniform for you" I remark before leaping down and landing behind one of the thugs that strayed too far from the pack. He never saw me coming. I continue this tactic until there is only the dealers and the buyers left, each of them thinking that they have their guards still watching the perimeter. I look up at the rafters to see Diana watching my every move. We make eye contact and she waves at me. I feel like I am back in high school again. I quickly toss a smoke pellet in the center of their little ring and the next thing I know, bullets are flying everywhere. Silently, I take down all but the ring leaders, making sure that they can hear the screams and yells of their men. By the time I am ready to take them out, they have assumed the surrender position, and all guns are now on the ground. I signal for Commissioner Gordon and his men to collapse in on the warehouse and without hesitation, Diana and I are leaping across the rooftops, getting on with the rest of the night.

After we stop a couple muggers we decide to take a break on one of the taller sky scrapers, it's a good vantage point to see all of Gotham. Diana pulls off her cowl. "This thing is becoming more and more bothersome"

"If you won't wear the cowl would you at least wear this?" I pull out a spare Robin mask. I learned real quick that the Robins liked to pick away at the mask during the night. She immediately puts it on and stares at me.

"This is soooo much better! Why didn't you offer it to me before?" She says, almost to the point of yelling.

"I mean the cowl kind of goes with the whole Batgirl thing anyway" She groans. In the distance, I hear sirens and more sirens. I am tapped into the Police scanner so I know they can handle it without my assistance.

"This city," Diana says gazing across the murky city. "It's almost deafening, how can you stand it?"

"You learn to live with it" Suddenly, her head swivels down and to the right. I hear it too. The familiar sound of a woman about to be either mugged, murdered, or raped. I hope it isn't the last, those are the hardest to hold back on. Before I can even get up Diana is already flying down at almost top speed. I try to catch up but she is just too fast. When I touch down I can see it's the worst-case scenario. A young college girl has been cornered by a circle of men, and they don't look like they just want her purse. Before any of them can lay a hand on her Diana has begun her work. As I hear the breaking of bones and the yelp that comes with them, the young woman runs out, directly into my arms. I kneel down, embracing her within my cape, letting her know it's going to be alright. When I look up, I see the carnage of Wonder Woman. With the gangbangers laying on the ground, clutching their joints and bones, Diana has their ringleader cornered. He assumes a defensive position and tries to throw a punch. He immediately regrets it as his fist gets caught, then his arm twisted in the worst possible way. The scream he emits is louder than the one that alerted us to the incident in the first place. He tries to kick at her, but she dislocates his knee with her own. She is barely holding back. Even from fifteen feet away I can see the look of utter terror in his eye. She raises her fist, her whole arm shaking with anger.

"Diana!" I yell out, her arm lowers, but she doesn't look back.

"I am taking him in, stay with the girl" Then without a second to lose, she shoots off into the night, carrying the broken man along with her. I knew the police wouldn't handle it in the most sensitive way, so I took the young girl to the Clinic not too far away, in the care of Leslie Thompkins. The police are at the scene when I get back, Harvey Bullock overseeing the arrests.

"Dear Lord Bats, you did this?" He says, astounded as he gets another summary of the injuries.

"My partner, she took the matter personally, it won't happen again" He whistles and shakes his head.

"I know these guys deserved it, but damn, even you hold back more than this" He says before getting in his police cruiser.

I find her back in the Cave, the suit strewn about the floor and her brooding over tonight's events. I silently put away my gear and hug her from behind.

"How do you do it Bruce?" She finally asks, in a quiet mournful tone. How do I do it? "These people you deal with aren't men, they're monsters"

"I honestly can't tell you, I guess it is what it is, all I can do is deal punishment out to those who commit the crime" She remains stiff.

"It was so hard to hold back" She says silently, almost as if she meant to think it, not say it out loud.

"Well it's over now, nothing else can be done" She sighs.

"Except it will happen tomorrow night just the same, and you might not make it there in time"

"That's why I have Tim, Steph, Cass, Katherine, and Barbara watching the city as well. Dick too when he isn't in Bludhaven" I say, recalling all of the allies that defend this city. "Catwoman would've also stepped in tonight if she were there, sure she's a thief, but only from the rich"

"If I remember right, she stole your heart a while ago" Diana says suspiciously.

"It was a onetime thing," I say dismissing the thought. "What about you and Steve Trevor?"

"Please, he was the first man I ever met, I didn't know any different"

"No more talk about former lovers?" I ask, she turns around and puts her arms around my neck.

"No more" I look over at the clock. Almost 5 in the morning.

"It's almost sunrise, I could have Alfred make us breakfast?" I suggest, she thinks about it, then leans in close.

"Why don't you cook for me? I want to know what I am getting myself into here" I narrow my eyes, she narrows hers.

"Okay," I say throwing up my hands. "What do you want?"

"How about pancakes?" She says innocently.

"Oh, Alfred is going to be insulted, he's got this age-old family recipe and everything" I say, trying to dissuade her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"That's a shame, I suppose he will have to make them some other time" She says, winking.

"You're doing the dishes" I warn her.

"Don't make a mess" All I can do is smile.


End file.
